Inesperado
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: Pequeño one-shot - Oye Fiona ¿Crees que Gumball salga con alguien?- MarshallxGumball


Recien habia llegado el duo de hermanas - Fiona, una humana de rubios cabellos siempre cubiertos parcialmente por su fiel gorro blanco y Cake, una gata de pelaje blanco con manchas marrones -de una de sus muchas aventuras. Habian viajado a un pueblo un tanto lejano buscando una afamada gema que, segun los habitantes de ese lugar, era capaz de cumplir deseos. Al final decidieron entregarle la joya a los aldeanos ya que la mayoria alli eran muy pobres y apenas tenian para comer, estos la aceptaron gustosamente y las aventureras, satisfechas por su buena accion, decidieron regresar a Aaa. Pero en estos momentos no se dirigian precisamente a su hogar, mas bien iban en camino al Dulce reino para visitar, ni mas ni menos, que su amigo el Principe Gumball al cual no veian desde que habian partido hace ya 2 semanas. Aunque no lo pareciera para ellas eso era mucho tiempo ya que estaban acostumbradas a ver a el dulce monarca casi a diario. Mientras caminaban, ya habian entrado al Castillo del dulce monarca y lo buscaban por los extensos pasillos que parecian interminables (algo asi como un agujero de gusano xD), Cake tuvo deseos de molestar un poco a su hermana, y sabia muy bien como hacerlo:** Hablarle de amor.**

La sola mencion de la palabra hacia que la rubia se sonrojase, sobresaltase y hasta se podia decir que empezaba a ¿temblar? A decir verdad en aspectos como esto la humana era muy inocente por lo cual esas reacciones eran demaciado divertidas al parecer de la minina. Luego de un rato Fiona ya se tranquilizo aunque permanecia un sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas.

**- Oye Fiona ¿Crees que Gumball salga con alguien?-** pregunto la felina curiosa

Esa pregunta la desconcerto un poco ¿El dulce principe? ¿Salir con alguien? Nunca le habia conocido ninguna pareja y si lo pensaba bien era un tanto extraño ya que el tenia unos dieciocho años de edad.

**- No se, yo nunca le vi una novia ¿Y tu Cake?-**

**- Yo tampoco, debe ser triste estar solo-** el silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos hasta que a la gata se le ocurrio una idea- **hay que preguntarle, quien sabe ¡Tal vez este saliendo con alguna hermosa princesa y aun no nos la ha presentado!-**

****Ambas se pusieron a hablar de como seria aquella chica que cautivaba el corazon de su amigo, definitivamente debia ser atractiva, aunque dudaban que al principe le importara mucho el fisico, ¿Seria alta o baja? ¿De que color seria su cabello? Definitivamente seria una persona agradable ¿Como seria su personalidad? ¿Se harian amigas? ¿Tendria una aficion a los experimentos como Gumball?

Todo esto no hizo mas que alimentar su cada vez mas creciente curiosidad.

**- ¡Si, hay que encontrarlo y hacer que nos cuente!**- dijo con animos renovados y totalmente dispuesta a averiguar sobre el alguien especial del monarca, si es que lo hubiese, despues de todo eran sus amigas, ¿Tenian derecho a ser un poco curiosas, no?

Ambas feminas ya habian llegado al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitacion del muchacho chicle, se extrañaron un poco al ver la puerta abierta.

**-Tal vez esta durmiendo-** susurro la gata  
Ambas se asomaron sigilosamente para ver en el interior.

Sin embargo nunca se esperaron tal espectaculo.

Bubblegum se encontraba sentado encima de su escritorio- que normalmente estaba repleto de tubos de ensayo y diversas sustancias- mientras alguien lo besaba sin ninguna piedad, ni respiro. Gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana pudieron distinguir a la otra persona que se encontraba alli.  
Sus ojos que ya de por si estaban enormemente abiertos como platos se abrieron aun mas.

Era Marshall Lee.

Marshall rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del principe mientras no daba tregua con los besos, solo paro para quitarle la camiseta al principe y jugar con sus pezones.

**-Mmmm...Aaah...Ma-marshall-**

**-Esa es musica para mis oidos Bubba- **Dijo Marshall con una voz un tanto ronca por ya obvios motivos.

En esa habitacion solo se veia al principe que gemia, el vampiro con una sonrisa de no muy buenas intenciones y el suave rechinido del escritorio debido a que el ultimo mencionado simulaba embestidas que no tardarian mucho en hacerse reales.  
En ese momento la minina reacciono y le tapo los ojos a Fiona, que estaba aun en shock, parecia una estatua, con los ojos que parecian querer competir en tamaño con la luna y mirando directamente la escena. Rapidamente la felina y la rubia, que fue literalmente arrastrada por Cake, se alejaron de alli.

Habia muchas cosas que las chicas desconocian y de las que ahora estaban seguras:

- El principe no estaba solo

- El principe si salia con alguien

- Ese alguien no era precisamente una hermosa princesa -ni era algo parecido-

- Sus amigos les debian algunas explicaciones -y seciones de terapia-

- Y la mente de Fiona ahora distaba MUCHO de ser inocente


End file.
